Princess of the Grid
by Sigyn Laufeyson
Summary: AU-After stumbling into the world of Tron all Rebecca wants to do is get home but will that all change when she meets Castor?


He had a bird's eye view of the arena from his lounge area this must have been how Clu felt during those last days." He realized, "Invincible." Zuse was finally in his rightful place.

Suddenly, a woman caught his eye. She wasn't extraordinarily beautiful or anything like that but of course at this distance, who can be absolutely sure about such things?

Whoever was down there wasn't trying to De-rezz anyone she ducked, rolled, and jumped out of the way of the other combatants discs

"Who is she?" Zuse asked the only other Program who would accompany him in his private quarters like this.

"I don't know." She tapped her tablet looking thing "No name it says Prowlers spotted her rousing the streets and was given the choice to be Rectified or play the Games? She chose the Games"

"Yeah and Prowlers have been so trustworthy?" He groaned, "I don't believe a word that thing says." He nodded at Siren's tablet.

Zuse watched the young woman with messy dark hair vault to grab a ledge she wasn't going to make it. She was going to fall.

"Siren, change of plans bring her to me." He ordered.

"Here?" Siren questioned.

Zuse looked around himself, "No" he said thoughtfully, "I'll meet you at End of Line.

Siren nodded once.

"Just make sure you have her." They watched the young woman loose her grip and fall deep into the Orange Zone, "preferably before Rinzler kills her."

As Zuse left for the only Tron nightclub, which was his, Siren hung back and cast her eyes down at the young woman.

* * *

I was the product of computer geniuses my father and grandfather both ran the largest computer corporation in the world but my father still kept the small arcade my grandfather built operational. My mother well she's a whole other story let's just say she knew the inner workings of a computer first-hand.

I had built up quite the reputation for myself by my senior year in high school. Nothing scandalous or anything and really quite boring, I could find anything on the internet. As long as you weren't breaking any laws, of course I had to charge for my computer skills and by the time I was eighteen I had accumulated quite a wealth in my own right, of course it couldn't compare to my father's wealth but that's why when the Shredders. a group of skaters at my school, came across something strange on their mad-cap tour around the city I was their first call.

I dropped down to the small room below the street level, climbing in through the small window that had been broken out by the Skaters, it felt like a basement only the air was hot and musty. Dim light trickled in from the streetlights and all I could see were the huge shadows.

"Okay...so why am I here?"

One of the Skaters named Tyler dropped down with a flashlight, That's why" Tyler shone the flashlight on a huge piece of furniture in the corner.

"That?" I scoffed, Tyler, look at me I can't help you move that." I looked around the tiny room, "I don't even know where I would help you move it."

"You don't have to move it." He jerked his head to the side as he beckoned me, "Come here."

As I stepped closer I saw what looked like a series of what looked like blackened screens. It must have been some kind of electronic device.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked but I must have grazed it with my finger because it suddenly sprung to life, a blue light erupted from the screens blinding me for a moment.

'I know, right?"

"It looks like an old console like from the 80's."

He starred at me.

I rolled my eyes, "The 1980's."

"Do you think its worth anything?"

"No," I shook my head, "the Internet today is too sophisticated for this Set-up."

Then something caught my eye, typed in the blue light Username: Flynn. This peaked my curiosity of why my Family name was in this old computer.

"Get me something to sit on"

"Yeah, I got something you can sit on."

" Nevermind." I looked around the small, dark, room. In the dim glow of the streetlights outside I saw what I was looking for I grabbed it turned it upside-down and sat. The old console was touch activated. The keyboard used was a keyboard of touch and light. As I worked I tried to ignore everything else. The Skaters on the street, Tyler calling my name and tapping my shoulder. I was lost in the rhythm of disappearing and reappearing text.

Suddenly, there was a blinding light and something hit me from behind. I fell onto the cool concrete. I fell forward onto my face. Without thinking I blurted out "Dude," I looked behind me ready to give him a tongue-lashing for hitting me but he was gone something else was gone as well; the console had disappeared into nothingness. I looked up to the small window I had crawled though but the glass wasn't broken out. There was a thin-layer of grime on the window and cobwebs on the windowsill. I hadn't crawled through that window.

I walked the labyrinth just outside the steel doors leading me to a staircase leading up. Spitting me into an arcade, I recognized it as an exact copy of the arcade built by my grandfather built named Flynn's Arcade. I stumbled out into the city, oh god the city, where ever I was it was quite apparent that I didn't belong here. The buildings were either plastic or glass with electric blue writing designating each business, including the arcade.

Where was the sun? When I had entered the basement of Flynn's Arcade it was still light. I looked up but I didn't see any stars.

"Hello?"

I saw something flying in the dead sky. I stepped forward squinting my eyes trying to get a better look at the thing. Suddenly, a bright spotlight shone down on me momentarily blinding me. I raised a hand to shield my eyes. Men slid down on steel cables and seized me I was too scared to move They forced me onto some kind of strange plane with orange piping _._

 _"_ No disc."

"What disc?"

They didn't answer.

"Wait..."

They secured me to the ceiling. I looked beside me and saw another person shackled to the ceiling like I was so I asked, "Where are they taking us?"

He looked at me with a particularly nasty look making me shut up. I tugged on the restraints, which were secure, a man, or at least I think it was a man, dressed in a black uniform with orange piping but the reason why I couldn't tell who it was was because of the black streamline helmet with the visor down. He stepped it front of each of us. He stopped in front of each of us saying in a booming voice." Rectify" or "Games"

He stepped in front of me, he looked me up and down. I opened my mouth to plead my case but he didn't want to hear it and cut me off with what felt like his judgement.

"Games."

"Games?"

It was a while before the neon orange plane stopped and because my wrists were shackled above my head it felt like all my blood had pooled into my armpits. I felt the plane descend and two uniformed men and opened my shackles and ushered me onto a round platform. They left me there puzzled, but I didn't wait there long, the round platform lit up and fell through the building. There was no where to run and I didn't know where I would run to if I could. The platform jarred to a sudden stop. I fell backwards and landed hard on my backside.

"Welcome Program," I heard a mysterious, robotic, voice tell me.

"I'm not a Program." I tried.

"Soon you will have the honor of playing for Zuse, King of Tron City" The voice ignored me, "Please stand on the platform."

Suddenly four women marched rather robotically from the corners of the room and surrounded me. Each of them wore identical white bodysuits with lights that looked like body armor. The lights looked electric blue. Each of them stacked their hair in smooth buns ontop of their heads, some were blonde others had black hair but they all looked identical.

Something black began to creep up my body and soon I was encased in a black bodysuit.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked as the women outfitted me in body armor.

A blonde woman smiled at me, "Survive."

"This will kill me?"

"This," She said as she handled something circular, "is your disc."

"Everything you learn will be imprinted on this disc." the disembodied voice explained, "If you lose your disc or fail to follow commands you will be subject for immediate De-Resolution."

One of the identically clad women snapped it on my back."

The woman who told me to survive spoke again, "Disc activated and synchronized. Proceed to Games."

The women backed away from me and backed fit back in the wall from whence they came.

Before I could speak again the steel, double doors slid open to a stadium full of people, well they looked like people, screaming out their cheers and jeers.

"New Player..." The same robotic voice announced me as I walked onto the arena floor.

My mouth dropped open this can not be real. I had grown up with my father's stories of a place called the Grid but I never thought it could actually be real. I regarded these stories as just her father told her which were stories told to him back when he was a kid I never thought I would actually be here on the Grid. As I looked around I couldn't have known who'd be looking back at me.

"This is amazing." I mumbled to myself but I was wrong the truly amazing stuff hadn't happened yet. I looked around at the other Players, they were the other people in shackles, like me, on the plane.

"Combatants...ready"

I watched them grab their own Identity Discs from off their backs. The edges of the discs began to glow with white light

All of us wore the same black bodysuit with white light piping at the edges of the armor, each of us holding our own black Identity Disc, each glowing with white light, except of course for one, I was too scared to move.

Suddenly, there was a sound like a gunshot? No, it was softer than a gunshot but whatever it was sent them scampering away like cockroaches

The arena looked like one of those places they teach Baby Gymnastics except instead of mats and cushions, the floor was made of glass or hard plastic, I looked up and saw a spy box one of those places the elite-of-the-elite sit to watch sporting games. As I looked I could barely make out the silhouette of someone watching. I wasn't paying attention to the arena, I barely saw the glowing Frisbee was flung at my head on instinct I ducked. I saw it hit someone who was running for their life behind me he exploded in glitter.

I starred at the pile of blue glitter on the floor. Dad had told me about the games as long as I didn't meet Winzler I had a chance. I nearly missed the disc's return and I ducked it again. After it passed I shot up and ran for dear life. I ran from everybody's flying disc's. I jumped for a ledge barely catching it by my fingertips but the bad thing about this computer geek's body is I was too weak to pull itself up even with my knees pressed against the glass I couldn't muster enough strength.

Someone's disc sizzed by my head, from above, and smashed through the glass floor. I couldn't hang on anymore and I dropped through the newly made hole, to the lower levels. My legs hit first jamming my femur into my hip. I yelped at the pain that shot through my hip.

"Ouch." I groaned and looked around. This level was bathed in Neon Orange light. The crowd started chanting around me due to the echoes it to me a moment to understand just what they were chanting,

RINZLER!

RINZLER!

Pain ceased when I heard that name. My blood ran cold as I scrambled to my feet.

"Player vs. Rinzler" The voice announced.

"NO!" I yelled but it was no use something was moving in the shadows across from me.

Something big. Something black with neon orange. The orange soldier calling himself Rinzler pulled out two Identity Discs and posed a ready stance.

"How is that legal?" I muttered.

We starred at each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

In the end, it didn't matter because just then something crashed through the glass wall and stopped between us.

It was a strange car-like thing with three wheels, two wheels up front and one in the back, which were all lit from the inside where hubcaps; nuts and bolts are supposed to go to hold the tires onto the car there was just light.

The passenger door opened to reveal the blonde who told me to "survive" sitting behind what looked like a steering wheel, "Get in!" She ordered.

I could barely hear her over the computerized voice which was going crazy with the words, "Illegal combatant...Illegal combatant...Error...Illegal combatant..."

"What?" I yelled.

"Unless you'd rather stay here"

Rinzler was coming around the car. He was coming for me. I dove for the car as Rinzler threw one of the neon orange disc at me. She took off before I had time to straighten myself in the seat. The door snapped shut from the force. The blonde drove straight through the far wall shattering it like glass.

"Where am I?" I nearly screamed.

She glanced at me, "Tron City"

The stories are real?" I was shaking, "Why not?" I shrugged, "I mean, if Rinzler is real; Why not Tron City?" I always thought that Tron was just a bedtime story that Mom and Dad told I never thought I'd actually be in Tron City.

"Who are you?"

"Gem," She smiled, "My name is Gem."

"Okay, Gem, do you know how to get out of here?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Then where are you taking me?"

"Hopefully to someone who can help you."

She pulled up to a tall, skyscraper-type building with a penthouse on top of a lengthy elevator lift.

"Welcome to the End of Line."

"Great another elevator." I grumbled eyeing the lift

"What's wrong?"

"I've been on too many lifts today than I've been on in my whole life."

Gem giggled, "One more."

We entered the elevator and prepared her stomach for the weightlessness. I took a deep breath before Gem pushed the button.

"His name is Castor and if you really want out of Tron City you'll have to talk to him."

The doors slid open and balked at the sight of the neon orange soldiers, "Uh."

"Relax, Rebecca," Gem soothed my nerves, "they're preoccupied."

Whether it was the real world or Tron City men were putty in a pretty woman's hands they were identical except for their hair-color. One was blonde while the other had black hair, but both of their hair was cut into a very short bob. They were encased in identical, black, cat suits, I say encased because the suits we wore didn't feel like fabric at all but more-like a thick rubber-type suit which ended at our heads and I suspected that was only so we could see.

"Castor has tried several times several times to kick them out but as long as they come here; they bring the men; the men bring the credits," She put her arm across my chest to stop me, "And if there is one thing that Castor is known for it's the bottom-line."

With that I surmised that she probably meant money.

"Come, I'll introduce you." Gem grabbed my upper-arm probably easier to steer me through the insulate of guests straight to a man, who looked a lot like her. She whispered something in his ear.

He cast a look to me, "Indeed." He smiled then he bowed to the two ladies, who had been hanging on his every word and I couldn't lie I'd probably be among them politely waiting for my turn to talk to this gorgeous man all in white.

"Now if you would excuse me Ladies."

"Oh no, Castor please stay?"

"I can't, I'm afraid I have urgent matters to discuss but do have a drink, won't you?"

"Now then," He turned his attention to me, "if you don't know my name you must be new to the Grid." He joked, "I'm Castor, your host, Provider of any and all Entertainments and Diversions," He tucked the cane under his arm and bowed in front of me, "And you are?"

During his own introduction I realized the light-bulb cane wasn't really for function but rather just part of his flamboyant charm and style.

He was all to wonderful and bright to look at so I averted my eyes, "Can you help me get out of here?"

"What do you mean? Surely, you know how you got here."

"I don-I got here by mistake."

He reached a white-gloved hand under my chin forcing me to look up into his curious, white, irises but it wasn't just the color of his eyes that were strange but the shape of the irises themselves. They weren't round but hexagon with something running around the perimeter, it was hard to spot the blue electrical current if you weren't looking for it. The Entrepreneur, who looked more like a male model was looking back into my eyes with the same intensity as I looking into his It unnerved me.

"User." He said the word like a verbal slap and yanked his hand away.

"Please," I was practically begging now,"I can't stay here forever." Tears were already welling in my eyes threatening to spill down my cheeks.

"No...nah-no...please stop..." He sighed, "of all the innumerable possibilities, you had to walk into mine." He mumbled, "Come let's talk in my lounge, away from these primitive functions." He offered me the crook of his arm.

As soon as I linked my arm with his, Castor whisked me to a vacant space. He stamped his cane against the floor activating the steps which unfolded in front of us.

"Oh glorious."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Extra-security, you understand"

I nodded slowly keeping my mind on the steps made of light.

"Shall we?"

"Will it hold me?"

"It holds me."

"Yes, but you are a part of this world. For all I know you could weigh nothing."

"Aren't you sweet," He smiled, "but I must warn you flattery will get you everywhere." He stepped up and as he felt my arm slip a little out of his he turned back, "I can assure you you'll be quite alright."

I took him at his word and stepped up and to my surprise the step was solid beneath my feet.

"I designed the Lounge myself, it's true."

We climbed the stairs up to the lounge area. His cane thumping with every step, "Excuse me for just a moment," He turned towards what can only be described as a DJ window, " I'm stepping out for a moment boys,"

I loved listening to Castor's voice it was perfect, it wasn't too high or effeminate but it also did not boom with so much bass as to intimidate me, I could have listened to him forever.

"Jesus y Over the Moon,"

Over the Moon? I wondered, "Was that a name?"

"Change the scheme; alter the mood; electrify the Boys and Girls if you'd be so kind and please keep the party hopping while I'm gone."

When we made our way up to the lounge Gem relaxed on the black, furniture set just along the far wall just inside the lounge while Castor led me still arm in arm to a the small kitchen.

Our arms detached when he sat me at a small kitchen isle while Castor starting pulling out bottles of multi-colored liquids.

"Would you like a drink?" he offered then added under his breath, "I'm having one."

"No, thank you but I don't drink."

Castor stopped mixing the different liquors together and looked at me, "Ever?" His eyes slid back down as he went back to work clinking bottles and pouring and mixing before adding, "It sounds like being De-rezzed to me.

"Derezzed?"

"DE-Resolution." I heard behind myself. Gem had gotten up from her perch in the sitting area and was now hovering over me.

"Is that like...Death?"

I watched the corners of Castor's lips flick upwards but stay silent. I watched him pour the now blue liquid into two tall but small 5 once glasses and slid one over in front of me. I opened my mouth to protest again but Castor was quick to raise one finger up, "Just try it."

I starred at the blue liquid in front of me then I looked back up into his smiling; white; hexagonal; irises, "Make the owner of a small bar happy."

Then he picked up his own tall thin glass and clinked it against mine, "Cheers, Love" He tipped the blue liquid into his mouth and I did the same, Gem said he could get me out of here so I didn't want to piss this guy off, "Being a man who prides himself on being in the know, Just who might you be?"

The blue liquid hit my tongue in a kaleidoscope of flavors. He was right it was good. After for what seemed like forever. I lowered my glass, "Oh," He asked me a question franticly my brain searched my memory, "My name, right." I mumbled to myself as Castor stood there patiently waiting for a answer, "Rebecca..." I answered cautiously, that sounded right, "Rebecca Flynn."

By this time, he had taken another draught from his glass which he promptly choked on. He doubled over the kitchen isle. I jumped up and started thumping his back. From my position now, I had a view of Gem who looked stressed out.

"Are you alright?" I asked over his coughing fit.

His hand draped over the one not thumping his back and squeezed it gently, just enough to get my attention. I stopped.

"I will be." After a last cough he cleared his throat and smiled, "Flynn, you say. very popular name in the Grid nowadays. I've had some dealings with Flynns before."

My could feel my heart sink, "Will you help me?" I was ready to hear him say no but to her surprise he just smiled at her.

"Well of course." He laughed,it felt like my insides turned to goo when I heard him laugh, "There is only one way out."

"Which is?"

"The Portal."

"Well, where is that?"

He pointed with his cane out a far window, "You'll have to go far into the Outlands, which are across the Sea of Simulation were the Prowlers lurk.""

Prowlers?"

"You've met them." He reminded me.

"The Orange Guys?"

Castor smiled, the guy could charm a cobra, "but it's closing fast," he warned, "Tick-tock Tick-tock"

"What do you mean?"

"When you entered Tron the portal started counting down"

"How much time do I have?"

"Oh, I say less than eight hours."

"Oh," I sighed helplessly, "I'll never get out of here."

"Not with that attitude." He reached down to take my hand in his, "It's not closed yet. "Don't worry, I'll get you there." He promised. "but first things first." He said as his eyes swept over me. I already felt naked in the black cat suit especially when he looked at me like that. "Gem."

"Yes, Castor?"

"See what you can do about her attire." I looked down wondering what was wrong with it, "Prowlers have already seen this one, it may be best that she not try to cross the sea in that."

Gem nodded, " Of course, you are right."

"I'll be downstairs," He turned to leave, "don't take too long please. Time is ticking."

Gem plucked her own Identity Disc from her back and set it above my head, I must have looked like a Sims character, the light started to strobe changing the color of my black cat suit into a pink cat suit.

I must've made an involuntary approval noise after all pink was my favorite color.

"No." Gem sighed shaking her head, "You don't want to attract the Prowlers, but maybe you can pass for a Siren Program."

When I looked again the deep, saturated pink drained off into stark, white even my armor changed color I saw Gem adding a small mini-skirt, "I saw how uncomfortable you were when Castor was looking at you so I thought you might what a little more coverage."

"Thank you, I did feel naked."

"So you and Castor?"

"What?"

"I know that look."

"What look?"

"The look of a Lovestruck Program."

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't..."

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Because I have to get Home."

"Well, a lot can happen between now and the Portal."

My brows furrowed as I looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't just stumble onto you. Castor sent me to rescue you from Rinzler."

"Why is that?"

"Must I really have to spell it out for you?" She paused, "Castor is a proud program he'd never admit it but-'

"But?"

"He wants you. He's wanted you since he saw you in the arena."

I was stunned, I didn't know what to say, no one had ever wanted me before.

"Think about it." Gem threw a look towards the bar and sighed, "He has been alone for far too many cycles."

So have I, I thought.

With a last sweep of my hair Gem smiled at me, "There, You're Perfect."

Gem led me downstairs toward the bar. She touched Castor's shoulder, "I have a present you." She told him as she nodded towards me.

He turned and his face lit up when his white eyes fell on me, "She's beautiful"

My eyebrows quirked at his comment.

"Come."

He led us back to the lift, Castor used the end of his cane to press the "Down" arrow button. I stood between Castor and Gem and that's when it hit me like an obvious elephant. Mirror Images. If I had met them outside this place I'd say they were twins.

"So, You two are not together?" I asked.

"Gem?" Castor choked out her name, "Gem is my sister Program." He corroborated my assumption, "I have synced with many other Programs in my cycles but never have I synced with her.

"Synced?" I questioned, "Is that like sex?"

"Nothing so archaic or unsanitary." He explained.

His explanation left me flabbergasted. The ride ended with a massive jolt knocking me off balance.

"Sorry."

One of Castor's hands landed on my shoulder and his other hand landed on my hip, "Um..."

Both of my hands landed flat against Castor's chest and starred into his white, hexagon eyes.

"Your eyes are incredibly distracting."

Castor raised one gloved hand up to cup my cheek, "So are yours." Castor snickered making me laugh despite myself.

I regained control of myself and stepped back.

"Tell me, you know what a Lightcycle is?"

"A Light...what?"

He nodded, "Of course not." He reached into the breast pocket of his coat and pulled out two, what looked like metal, karate batons and handed one to Gem.

"Watch this." He said and ran out into digital space.

I leaned towards Gem and whispered, "What is he doing?"

Gem didn't have time to answer before I saw something burst forth in light under him.

"It's a motorcycle?" It was huge with wide, double tires.

"Your steed awaits." Gem told me gesturing toward the gestures the Lightcycle.

"Complete with a white knight." I smiled. I had never ridden a bike before, if I had so much as looked at my father's Chassey he got all bent out of shape, I guess that's because it was my grandfather's bike originally.

The Lightcycle looked more Like it was built for racing seeing as the controls were so low Castor practically had to lay on his stomach to reach them. I swung my leg over the back of the bike and sat behind him. I tried to give him as much room on the bike as I could leaving a small seat which I gripped braced myself, however it is hard to brace yourself for the unknowable as I found out, when the bike jumped pitching me forward onto Castor's back and I bit my tongue.

"Hold on."

My eyes were shut tight as I obeyed and held onto Castor though since my eyes were closed I'm not sure what of Castor I actually grabbed. I felt the bike moving but I didn't dare open them. I must've been shaking from fear because soon I felt his hand squeeze mine reassuringly.

"Uh-oh"

"What?"

"Prowlers, this may get hairy." He warned.

As soon as he said it we were both tumbling across the grid, Castor's Lightcycle reclosed and became the metal karate stick again and when everything stopped Castor was lying ontop of me.

"Who are you?" A new voice asked.

"I'm Rebecca Flynn." I scrambled from under Castor.

"Flynn." His face changed, it softened, as he looked me up and down, "H-How are you here?"

"By accident, really." I shrugged, "I'm trying to get to the portal-trying to get home. Well you know my name but what's yours?"

"Kevin." He simply answered as his arms wound around me, "I knew it...I knew someone came."

I froze.

I knew who Kevin Flynn was of course, my parents never stopped talking about him, I had grown up knowing I may never meet my grandfather and now here he was hugging me.

"But wait...if you are mine why do you look like that and why are you paling around with him?"

"Who?" I followed his narrowed gaze to Castor, "Castor?"

Kevin looked at me with a wide-eyed expression.

"Castor and his sister have been really nice to me."

"Rebecca, you can't trust that guy."

"He saved me from Rinzler. If it wasn't for him I couldn't have gotten this far. Why can't I trust him?"

"He is the King of Tron City."

"He can't be," I told him not wanting to believe him, "I don't have that sorta luck. Castor tell him he's wrong."

Castor pulled his lips back in more of a grimace than a smile.

"That's how Gem knew to save me."

"Rebecca-"

"YOU WERE THERE!" I yelled.

"Rebecca, you've trusted me all this time please don't stop now."

"I don't believe this. Is this how you people in Tron get off? You were just playing with me?"

"We can talk about this inside." My grandfather said calmly as he pulled me back.

"There's nothing to talk about." I wanted to cry.

The Lift took us under the grid to a garage area before Kevin let us to a second lift that took us up into a wide living area, that perfectly matched Castor, there was bookshelf that lined the far wall.

"You forgive me, I don't usually entertain royalty."

I didn't know why he was apologizing the living space was immaculate; everything had a place and nothing was out of its place.

I followed my grandfather to the kitchen, I needed to put some distance between Castor and I right now he was more interested in the books anyway. I don't think he had ever seen them before and where my grandfather acquired such a thing in Tron I'll never know.

"Tell me, something."

"What?"

"Anything...everything about the world; about you; about your father."

"Rebecca-"

"Yes?"

"You were wrong."

"About what?"

" I wasn't playing you." He closed his eyes and sighed, "Listen, I didn't break any promises no matter how you feel about me now I got you here as I said I would."

"Then why did you?" My grandfather asked, "Why did you get her this far."

Castor ignored my grandfather and directed his answer to me, "Because when I saw you, Rebecca, that first time in the arena, oh everything changed, for the first time I started thinking about something other than my own selfish existence for the longest time it's been just Gem and I, I didn't know there could be more Castor looked down and paused to swallow his tears or what acclimated as tears, "never really thought I had a choice; I nodded though slowly and looked away from his mesmerizing eyes. He took my hand into both his hands, rubbing it, massaging it, playing with my hand, really, "and you should know that you're the best thing that ever could have happened to me."

He starred into my eyes and something weird came over me.

My eyes danced across his handsome face until my gaze settled on his lips. I wanted them. I wanted to kiss them and I never wanted something so much in my entire life. How was I going to get home now? Did I even want to go back? I didn't know how to answer those questions. Castor or Zuse, whatever he wanted to call himself, brought up a lot of questions I couldn't answer.

"Rebecca?"

"Yes?"

"Don't stop trusting me now." He caressed my cheek.

"How do you suggest getting past the Prowler out there?" My grandfather chimed in.

"Ah, yes" He threw up a finger and spotted the bowl of decorative fruit on the table," May we?" He asked as we walked back to the table, "Do you have a vehicle?"

"Well, there's the Crawler." Kevin shrugged.

"Is it fast?"

The corners of his lips pulled up, "Don't let the name fool you. She's plenty fast. Faster than anything on the grid."

Castor nodded, "Good...good..." He dumped the contents of the bowl, an apple; a banana; an orange; and grapes They were all small; smooth; silver fruit. He handed me the bowl, "Use me as bait."

"Bait?" My heart sank when I heard him say that.

"Listen."Castor started as he plucked the silver apple and the silver banana out of the pile. "Say the table is the grid, and this" He picked up the banana, "is my Lightcycle." It did look like the Lightcycle, he turned the banana upside-down it clicked on the table and drug it a little ways, "I will get the Prowlers attention." He reached for the bowl drawing the Prowler away from you and your grandfather in the Crawler." He pulled the apple across the table.

"Wait..." I laid my hand on the apple, "What will happen to you?"

"Does it matter?" He sighed like he had given up.

"Yes," I nearly screamed,"It matters."

"Don't worry." He raised a gloved hand to caress my cheek, "I'll make sure you and..." Castor looked at Kevin and narrowed his eyes a little bit, "your grandfather get out of here."

I nuzzled against his hand.

He looked at me and swallowed hard, His eyes held mine as I watched the familiar blue electric current run around the perimeter of his hexagonal white irises. He wasn't human I reminded myself, but of course the mantra was unsuccessful, Castor was the first person I had ever felt this way about anyone before and quite possibly never will again and it didn't matter to me what he was. I felt his hand drop down to were his fingers played around my jaw and I bit my lip trying to hold back the words I wanted to say.

"If we're doing this," My grandfather reminded us of his presence.

Castor's eyes blinked and he dropped his eyes from mine. He took a deep breath before he dropped his hand from my jaw. We followed my grandfather back to the garage area and drove the Crawler across the lift.

"Castor?"

I watched him pull the metal karate stick from his breastpocket. He wasn't looking at me but he gave me a nod as if to say, "I'm listening."

"Thank you" That wasn't what I was going to say but I chickened out.

"Of course." He laughed but this time the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh, what the hell," I muttered, "I'll probably never see you again anyway," Before I could change my mind I reached for him a moment later we were kissing.

We were kissing. I wasn't just kissing him like I feared I would be but we were kissing each other. I didn't want it to stop and in that moment I knew I belonged to him.

"Be careful." I warned.

"Do you see this?" He motioned to indicate the symbol on his forehead, it was a white hexagon with a dot in the center of it, sometimes it became so translucent it blended easily into his skin; at other times it became so opaque it looked painted on. Right now, the symbol was that opaque.

"Yes." I had noticed it since the club I just thought it was rude to point it out or ask about it.

"I have been around since the earliest days. I was one of the first Programs ever created and they haven't De-Rezzed me" He raised his finger, "yet." He tapped her nose.

"Just don't let them De-Rezz you now."

"Why? You probably won't see me again anyway?"

I stammered.

He smiled at me reached under my chin and fixed his lips to mine. Castor opened the Crawler door to allow me to crawl inside. We all rode the lift together. Castor rode first, like we planned, disappearing in blue light. He did catch the attention of the only Prowler that was seen in the sky as we watched it disappear after Castor. My heart fell into my stomach while I chanted.

"Go...go...go!"

My grandfather took off in the four wheeler and we were making good time, according to the digital clock counting down in the distance. Suddenly, something shot at us from behind.

"What the hell?" I looked back, "Is that another one?"

"Ummmm..." Kevin kept looking over his shoulder and back to where he was driving, "Actually, it looks like the same Prowler."

"What?" I starred back at the Lightjet, "Where's Castor?"

He shrugged," His name is Zuse and who cares?"

"I do." I retorted.

"Yeah, I wouldn't-" With a deep sigh he let the sentence die.

"Wouldn't what?" I asked, "Care?"

"Not so much, No" He shook his head.

"Listen, I would love to get into this debate but not right now."

"You know he's old, right?" Kevin tried.

"Maybe but he still looks good." I smiled.

We exchanged bemused looks.

"Besides he wants me." I continued, "I never been wanted before."

"What about your father?"

"Please," I shook my head, "He wanted a son."

He was about to say something but before he utter a word the Crawler began to melt in an orange haze tossing us across the floor like dice in a Yahtzee game. I was knocked senseless and I could only watch as the orange light slowly got brighter. The only thing I remember was being covered in a blanket of orange light.

I came to shackled again by my wrists. From my vantage point I could see my grandfather by my side and at my other-side I saw a familiar figure dressed in white.

"Castor?" My heart leaped in at the joyous reunion.

"Hey, Rebecca" He smiled and started to fiddle with his hands.

"If you are the King of Tron why can't you just order them to stop or to fly us to the portal?"

"Well," His face contorted, "Prowlers don't follow anyone's orders persay except for their leader's, Clu."

"Who's Clu?"

"Good question. Hey Flynn, would you like to fill your granddaughter in on that?"

I glanced at my grandfather as much as I could.

"Clu was my double inside this place-"

"Then," Castor interrupted, "he went insane and disappeared. Now they keep to his rules. Rules that he put into place." Castor switched his weight on his other leg.

"Um...Castor." My eyebrows knitted together, "What are you doing?"

"If I could just-" His tongue stuck to the corner of his lips in quiet determination. He made a sharp motion and suddenly his hands dropped.

"Finally" He sighed and started rubbing his wrists.

"How? How did you?" I looked at the two soldiers who were at the controls.

"There's a mechanism." He started to explain and reached up to pick the lock to my shackles, "all you need is the right tool and.." He paused to a moment and made a sharp motion which thrusted his body into me, thrusting whiteness into my face. Regaining our composure, my hands fell onto his shoulders, "and know the key areas."

I smiled and blushed, the tone of his voice said he wasn't talking about lock picking,"I like when you explain."

He grinned. His hands on my hips, I felt his hands slide down and lightly touched the edge of my skirt. We didn't realize we were drawing closer and before our lips touched once more.

"No rush you two." Kevin said in annoyance.

"Good, stay here." Castor whispered.

"Where am I going to go?"

Castor ignored him and looked at me and drew his identity disc, it glew with the white, hot, intensity, and then he nodded at me I drew my own idenity disc from my back.

Castor crept up behind one of the soldiers. I watched as the soldier exploded into orange glitter.

"What the-"

I came up behind the soldier at the controls. I held the humming weapon between us, "Turn around!" I gave the order.

"Rebecca!" Someone yelled.

It distracted me for half a second which appeared to be all that the soldier needed before punching me to the ground. As I sat there trying to shake my mind free of the cobwebs I saw my beloved, Castor, run at him.

"No" My scream barely came out in a throaty whisper as I watched the soldier fling him away. He landed close by I saw the solder stand and lumber towards us but my mind was on Castor as he opened his eyes weakly and looked at me.

"Dee-Dee-De-Rezz him" He muttered weakly.

He swung his own weapon at me a double-ended spear I ducked and dodged.

Suddenly, the weapon went air-borne and we both watched it skitter to the back of the jet narrowly missing my grandfather's face. The soldier reached back his hand and back slapped Castor nearly out of the plane that is when I saw my opening. I saw him stalking towards Castor about to knock him out of the plane, paying me absolutely no attention, I ran up behind him and thrusted my Disc Blade into his back, there was a strobe effect as the light sliced into him. He exploded in orange glitter.

I looked at Castor with a sigh of relief, "Release my grandfather."

Castor nodded as I tended to the controls, though I had never drove anything bigger than my mother's Subaru, but I was confident, at least I hope I was, I took a deep breath and turned of the blinking light and turned the plane around back towards the portal.

"How did you learn to fly a plane?" I heard my grandfather ask as he climbed into the seat beside mine.

"Videogames." I smiled

"Videogames taught a high shool student to fly a plane." He laughed.

"Well, yeah, most games right now are military simulators right now anyway."

"Which one taught you?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "they're all pretty much the same."

"I'm impressed."

"Well, don't be." I sighed.

"Why not?" My grandfather's smile began to fade.

"I never actually made a successful landing."

"Well, here's your chance."

"Right but no pressure"

"Think of all those other times as practice."

"Right." I let out a deep sigh.

"Hey Kid," He must have sensed the way all my nerves were tied in knots, "I believe in you."

"Hang on tight." I sensed Castor behind me the way I sensed Gem behind me in the of periphual vision I saw a white gloved hand on my shoulder.

I switched switches and eased my descent. We landed hard but we landed.

"Hurry," Castor urged, "you only have fifteen seconds left.

Castor and my grandfather jumped out first, then Castor turned and helped me down from the Prowler.

"Um...Thank you" I hugged him, " for everything." I whispered in his ear.

He swallowed back his tears and nodded, "Hurry." Castor choked out.

I ran with my grandfather up the steps and to the portal.

Ten...Nine...Eight...

The countdown started, whatever I was going to do I had to do it now, I kissed his cheek but stepped back away from him, "I love you Grandpa, I love Daddy and Momma too but I can't go back with you."

"What? Why not?"

...One.

With that her grandfather was gone. Back to the world; back to the world outside of Tron; and back to the son he thought he had lost forever.

"I don't belong there."

I turned and I saw Castor staring at the platform, he cocked his head to the side, he was staring at me. I ran down the steps as he ran back to me. I lept into his arms. he was strong enough to hold me and keep himself upright.

"What are you doing?" He asked, "I thought you wanted to go home."

"I do." I shrugged.

A look of confusion came across his face as he looked at the digital timer that flashed zeroes, "But there's no more time."

"There's always time." I smiled then I asked, "Can I be your Hera?"

A smile crossed his handsome face as he finally understood, "You always were." He kissed me.

True Love and all.


End file.
